New Year, New Couple
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: A lucky bracelet, a dance for the new year, these are two important elements for joining this couple.   AulerxAltezza


**Moon: It's a little early but this is for New Year's. It's to apologize for all the mistakes that I made this year. I hope you enjoy. I don't own FushigiBoshi no Futago Hime. This is the link to the dance /9gz9PG3Fu0g  
><strong>

At New Years, the Jewelry Kingdom always puts on a series of events, including a dance performance from the prince and princess. It's always pretty and everyone loves it. This year,

everyone's waiting eagerly to see it, but of course there's always one person who isn't ready in time. That person is...

Altezza was frantically searching, her room was a complete mess as were all her decors that were tossed onto the ground. "Where is it?" She asked herself while still searching. "This is getting annoying!" she said throwing her hands up in panic. Finally she calmed down a little and asked herself, "What am I suppose to do...?"

"Altezza?" Altezza stiffened at the sound of Fine's voice. "What's wrong? It's about an hour until you and Bright start dancing, shouldn't you get changed so that you can get in a little more practice? It's so strange for you to be nervous about this. You do it every year after all."

"Fine...," Altezza said awkwardly turning her head to Fine. "What am I suppose to do? I lost my bracelet," she said with worry.

"Um... no offense Altezza, but don't you have a bunch of jewelry? I'm sure that any of them would work with your outfit, so it should be alright," Fine said trying to calm Altezza. Well what can you expect? Rein's the one who normally helps calm people down, not Fine. "I can just go get Rein and you can change into your dress and then-"

"But that won't work! It's not the same. That bracelet is the only decor that I'll wear on a day like this," Altezza said stubbornly. "That decor... is like my lucky charm. Anyways, just help me look for it." Fine agreed and they started to search the rest of the castle. While they were doing that, this was happening in the Wind Kingdom.

"Sophie, are you ready yet? I want to get to the Jewelry Kingdom before Altezza's and Bright's performance so I can wish them both luck," Auler said, to Sophie who was quickly finishing dressing.

"Almost done Oni-sama. And... I'm done. Okay Oni-sama, let's go," Sophie said appearing as she got her shoes on.

"Hm? Sophie what's that," Auler said, pointing to the bracelet on Sophie's wrist, noticing that it looked familiar to the green and blue beaded bracelet that he gave Altezza a long time ago. Even through he wasn't that skilled, he put all his feelings into it for her.

"Oh this. I borrowed it from Altezza, through I think I forgot to tell her about that...," Sophie said trying to remember what exactly happened. Altezza asked her to get something from her room and Sophie just happened to find the bracelet and took it by accident. Auler was sweating large drops, looking at Sophie wondering if she was always this forgetful. "Well it should be alright, if I give it back to her soon."

"Come on, let's just go and give Altezza her bracelet back."

As they left, in the Jewelry Kingdom Fine and Altezza were searching all around, throwing things everywhere, not caring who they were bumping into. "WHERE COULD IT BE?" Fine asked yelling as Altezza and her were collapsed on the ground, completely exhausted from searching.

"Where else can we check? We don't have any time left anyways, the performance is suppose to start in 10 minutes. Should I just go dance without my bracelet?"

"Altezza, why is it that you love that bracelet do much?" Fine asked in curiosity.

"Because someone special gave it to me, " Altezza said simply. She sighed in defeat and muttered that she was going to change. Fine looked at her sadly wondering what she could do to help and wondering where Rein and Bright were and what _they _were doing.

"Altezza," Auler said barging into the room. He looked at Fine and asked,"Fine, where's Altezza?"

"She's getting changed, she'll be out in a minute, so just wait. Why are you so frantic anyways Auler? It's not really in your character," Fine said in curiosity. "Why do you need to see her anyways, is it really important?"

"Yes, because Sophie forgot to ask Altezza if she could borrow her bracelet." Fine just looked at him, as though he was crazy. "Sophie forgot to ask to borrow it and took it for who knows how long. Um... did you and Altezza spend the day looking for something," he asked noticing that the messy bed, the scattered clothes, and the decors that were thrown on the floor. "It's unusually messy in here."

"You've been in here before?" Auler quickly put his hand on his mouth regretting what he just said. Fine paid no attention to it and continued, "Anyways, I think that the bracelet that you have is the one that she's been looking for, probably. She said it was her lucky charm because someone special gave it to her."

"Altezza really said that?" Auler asked surprise. Fine nodded and Auler felt incredibly happy. Altezza then came out in her blue, green, and white ballet outfit, looking surprise that Auler was here. "Ah, Altezza, I think that this is yours," Auler said as he gave her the bracelet. "Sophie borrowed it by accident. I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay, since I have it back now. Thanks Auler," Altezza said smiling at him. Then Auler blushed bright red and started stuttering, "it was nothing." Fine, noticing the atmosphere left the two to have a small bit of privacy, too bad it didn't last that long.

Suddenly a maid came in and said,"Altezza-sama, bad news! Bright-sama suddenly got sick!"

"What? What happened?" Altezza said demanding to know what happened. "He's okay right?"

"I think he has food poisoning," the maid said and Altezza immediately thought of Rein. "But don't worry, Rein-sama is helping him feel better and she said she was confident in her cooking skills, so he should probably be-"

"Don't let Rein feed him anything! And make sure that he gets plenty of rest," Altezza ordered. The look in her eyes showed that she was concerned for her brother, but she them realized that she didn't have a partner for the dance performance, that was starting in just a few minutes. "What should I do? Without Oni-sama I can't dance the pas de deux and I can't dance it by myself."

"Then should I dance it with you? I've seen Bright's steps and know how ballet works," Auler said with confidence.

"I know this is a risk, but okay. Hurry up and get changed," she said throwing him Bright's costume. "There's almost no time left." After Auler quickly got changed, they hurried to the stage in the plaza. The second they came they were put onto the stage. Auler noticed Altezza's nervousness and gently grabbed her hand to calm her down a little.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best, so Altezza just dance like how you normally do. No matter how you dance it always beautiful, so don't worry."

"Thank you Auler." The music started to play and they started to dance. They're dance was a little awkward since this was the first time that they were dancing with each other since the last Princess Party,. but today's dance was even more beautiful. There was little errors in some parts, but no one could really notice. The hardest parts of the dance was the lifts, but Auler surpassed the difficulty easily. Through that dance they were able to show their true feelings. It was truly and breathtaking dance."That turned out well. Thank you for helping me out Auler. You really saved me."

"Um, Altezza!"

"Hm? What is it?" Altezza asked. "You don't have to yell you know."

"Altezza...," Auler said, wonder how he should say something and meanwhile Altezza was wondering why Auler was bright red. Someone probably gave her a touch of "Fine told me that you say that the bracelet that I gave you was like a lucky charm."

"I think that's because, you were the one who gave it to me and I've always thought of it as a lucky charm because it reminds me of you."

"Altezza..." Then Auler decided to confess his feelings. "You know Altezza, I.. I like you," he declared. Honestly it's a good thing that he confess, but he really didn't have to say it so loudly.

"Yep, I know. After all, Fine and Rein kept bugging me about it. Amazingly they figured out that I like you, but they can't figure out anything about their own love," she said. "I'm glad that you were finally able to tell me."

"So we're in a mutual like relationship right now?"

"Yes. Now I'm pretty sure that we can be considered a couple. Want to go to the festival now? It's suppose to be a lot of fun," Altezza said, basically asking him on a date.

"Sure," he said taking her hand, and intertwining their fingers. Even through Altezza's the more aggressive one in this relationship, let's say, it's okay. They're very well suited for each other.


End file.
